


"Still Life With Carrots"

by mandykaysfic



Series: Parrish the Shapeshifter [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: David needs to tell Evan exactly what he is before they get too involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to esteefee for the title that inspired this and the suggestion of Lorne gifting Parrish with painting of same.

Lorne found he didn't mind babysitting the scientists on away missions where the most exciting thing was a new kind of moss when Dr David Parrish was a member of the party. He'd written some scathing comments about Colonel Sheppard in his personal journal, (an actual paper-and-pen type that couldn't be hacked or accidentally shared), when he found he'd been assigned the mundane task better suited to Edison's team, or anyone's team except your XO's team. Lorne's team were for search and rescue missions, or first contact missions, or even second contacts, but not babysitting. However, he soon realized Sheppard's team did its fair share of babysitting, and these usually quiet missions, dead Wraith notwithstanding, were an ideal opportunity to better get to know the scientists.

Dr Kiang, whose speciality was submerged aquatic plants that would oxygenate the water and provide food for fish, had a seemingly endless store of jokes that she freely shared. She attributed them her comedian brother, whose practice audience she'd been since she was old enough to laugh at his punch lines. There was a book going on how long it would be before she repeated one, and Lt. Reed monitored her jokes when she was out with Lorne's team.

Dr Parrish's sense of humor lent itself more to puns rather than jokes. He had an extensive vocabulary, and Lorne found himself listening closely to everything Parrish said, so as not to miss the even the subtlest instances of the botanist's dry wit. He also found Parrish's excitement whenever he discovered a new species contagious, and took to hanging out with him so he could share in the enthusiasm.

He soon learned David, as Parrish insisted Lorne and the others address him, had a bad habit of disappearing from view. One minute he'd be exclaiming over long grass and tiny purple flowers. If Lorne so much as turned his back, David wouldn't be there when he turned back. Twenty minutes or so later, Lorne would find him some distance away, looking at blue moss growing on a rock or orange leaves or some other wonderful find. The experience they'd shared on P3M-736 with the dead Wraith obviously hadn't rattled him for long, and he always apologized to Lorne for disappearing, but, he said, he knew he was safe as long as Lorne was there. 

After a time, it seemed logical to eat meals together and continue whatever they'd been talking about when they returned from the away missions. Going to movie night together to see something they both wanted to watch was also logical, and began happening on a regular basis. Lorne found reasons to visit the Botany Labs. David visited Lorne in the Infirmary when he came back with injuries sustained in an ambush, and invited himself back to Lorne's quarters when he was released.

"I made this, to help minimize scarring," said David, holding out a small pot of creme. "That plant, from P7M-667, you remember, Tarzan's home planet, with the vines," his words tumbling out incoherently. "It has properties similar to aloe vera. Carson's tested it. It's safe to use. Can I?"

It wasn't as if he'd never thought about David's hands on his body. Evan had, and those dreams had been growing more frequent. He'd even made up his mind to approach David when he returned from the last mission; he hadn't anticipated an ambush thwarting his plans for something more than simple friendship between the two of them. He stared up at David's face, seeing concern and something more. 

"Of course, although 'tis but a scratch," he joked, suddenly not sure about proceeding with his plan at this time.

David snorted. "No, it isn't. At least you still have both your arms. Now, Sir Knight, show me your flesh wound."

Evan grinned and carefully removed his shirt. Fading bruises and a dozen almost healed small lacerations decorated his shoulders and upper back. The worst injury was lower down, where a projectile had torn his flank, luckily missing vital organs. An ATA gene activated healing wand produced results akin to something from Star Trek. The thin red scar looked to be almost a week old instead of barely forty-eight hours. 

David's hands felt good. "You've done that before," commented Evan.

"Mmm hmm. I picked up a massage course a few years back."

"Good choice. I did a barista course once. Not as useful."

Conversation continued desultorily until Evan was almost asleep. David finished with one last slow pass down Evan's back, and then covered him with the blanket. "Get comfortable. I'll be back in a minute."

He slipped into the bathroom to wash his hands. When he returned, Evan had shifted onto his side so he lay facing David. 

"Thanks," said Evan. "Everything feels amazing."

"You're most welcome," David replied. He knelt so they were at eye level. "I believe things have been leading up to this." He touched his lips to Evan's, and then leaned back to gauge Evan's reaction.

"You'd be right," confirmed Evan happily.

"Then before things go any further, I have something to tell you. Have dinner with me in my quarters tomorrow night," he said, shaking his head and refusing to answer any of Evan's questions. "Tomorrow night," he reiterated. "All will be revealed."

David pulled away his hand that Evan had grasped and got to his feet. With a wave, he let himself out, leaving Evan to guess what he had to say.

*

Evan should have guessed David would resolutely refuse to reveal his big secret until they'd finished eating. 

"Stop pacing. Sit down and hit me with it." He patted the seat next to him. "C'mon, it can't be anything too bad."

"Maybe. Maybe not. It depends on how you look at things." David sat down on the edge of the seat. "So...um...I guess I'll get right down to it. You know about Shifters, right?"

"You're a Shifter?" interrupted Evan. "Is that all? Cool! So, what are you? Let me guess. A wolf? No? A tiger? No? Some other type of cat. I could see you as a cat. No? Oh, wait. Something that flies...an eagle?"

David shook his head at each of Evan's suggestions. It was always the big animals. He should have expected it. Eventually, Evan ran out of suggestions. 

"You don't mind?" 

"I have the ATA gene. Does that worry you?"

"Of course not."

"So why would your Shifter gene matter to me?"

"Oh. Um...."

"You still haven't told me what you Shift to." Evan raised his eyebrows at David's sudden flush. "It's small, isn't it?" he said suddenly. "You've shifted on away missions, haven't you. Those times you disappeared and I couldn't find you. David! Please, don't ever do that again without telling me. If something had happened to you...." He shuddered. "I would never have known...."

"I promise," said David.

"And now will you _please_ tell me what you become. I say, you're not a butterfly, or a bee, are you?" 

"No. That would be interesting, but awkward."

"It'd be very awkward. How am I supposed to have sex with an insect?"

"Evan!"

"Isn't that what's supposed to happen when the moon is full? Shifters must have sex in their shifted form or die?"

"Of course not, you...you double dumb ass, as Kirk would say! In fact, cancel that - you're a triple dumb ass!"

Evan held up his hands palms out. "I was joking!" He waited a moment before pulling his best beseeching puppy dog eyes expression. "Please, Da-vid?"

"All right. A rabbit. I'm a rabbit." David held his breath.

"A rabbit. Rabbits are nice. Are there any other Shifters on Atlantis?"

David didn't answer straight away. He'd been preparing to explain he didn't feel ready to show Evan his rabbit form just yet. "Um, I don't know. It's not on my records. You're the only one on Atlantis who knows, and I'd like it to stay that way. I'm guessing if there are other Shifters, they feel the same."

"I guess you're right. Listen, obviously I have plenty of other questions, but they can wait. I'd rather do this right now." Evan took David in his arms and kissed him.

David wasted no time in kissing him back.

*

"See you in a week," said David, as he prepared to spend his Shifted time in his burrow. Evan had kept David's secret, seeing no need to mention it unless it became strictly necessary, which it hadn't so far.

"Hey, sooner than that. I'm coming to visit, you know."

"You're always welcome."

They said their goodbyes in David's quarters then parted ways, Evan to wrestle with rosters and reports, and David to his still secret rooms in the residential tower. To his surprise, a cloth-covered picture hung on one of the walls. 

A note from Evan wished him a happy 'Shifterversary'. A delighted grin covered his face when he uncovered the painting. A green pottery bowl stood on a low table standing near a window through which sunlight poured, shining onto the bright orange carrots arranged artistically in the bowl. A small plaque proclaimed it _Still Life With Carrots_. When he looked more closely, David saw the lop eared bunny Evan had placed, peeking out from behind the curtain to gaze longingly at the carrots.

He laughed, then quickly stripped, _shifted_ , and hopped over to dig in the dirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I. acknowledgements - Monty Python for the Black Knight's flesh wound, and Star Trek lV for Kirk's 'double dumb ass'.


End file.
